


Revelation

by camplock, orphan_account



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, genderfluid!lucas hc, small husband, written w/ abesantiques yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camplock/pseuds/camplock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off abesantiques' post on tumblr that sort of erupted... a lot.</p>
<p>Lucas does something that's been waiting to be done for a while.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Henry looked up from the body he’d been diligently working on, squinting slightly. He turned around and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. The whole morgue had fallen oddly silent in a matter of seconds, and he recognized what–or, rather, who–had caused it.</p>
<p>He couldn’t tear his eyes from who had entered the room, but, luckily, neither could anyone else. A familiar lanky figure, head down and slumping a bit, had walked in. Henry blinked in surprise when he saw his assistant–more, the clothes he’d been wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a multi-chap fic (whoopee, you get to see more of my crappy writing!) and I'm working on it with abesantiques, who was so kind as to help me develop their fic, and another friend. enjoy!

Henry looked up from the body he’d been diligently working on, squinting slightly. He turned around and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. The whole morgue had fallen oddly silent in a matter of seconds, and he recognized what–or, rather, _who_ –had caused it.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from who had entered the room, but, luckily, neither could anyone else. A familiar lanky figure, head down and slumping a bit, had walked in. Henry blinked in surprise when he saw his assistant–more, the clothes he’d been wearing.

“Hi, everyone,” Lucas hesitantly announced, a mouse-like timidity overcoming his mannerisms. “I–this is–” There was a barely audible squeak, and his speaking ceased, replaced by his anxious glances and eyes darting around.

Henry’s gaze switched toward the sound of clicking heels and a ruffling of papers as a young woman working at the morgue dropped her file. “Oh, my God, Lucas,” she gasped, her eyes sparkling in interest.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. 

"Where the hell did you even get that skirt?! It’s gorgeous!”

Lucas beamed, his expression brightening. “I–I don’t quite remember, actually!” he chirped. Henry realized that he seemed much more like his old self and couldn’t hold in a slight chuckle. Unfortunately for him, Lucas heard this and turned abruptly toward Henry, an immediately worried look glazing his eyes. He apologized briefly to the woman with whom he was conversing and walked over to Henry.

"Lucas?" Henry asked, seeming somewhat confused by the appearance of his assistant.

"Uh," Lucas managed to stutter in a reply, "Hey–uh. Hey Doc." Henry nodded his head, gesturing to the skirt. "It suits you." he said with a warm smile.

"Oh–um," Lucas cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks. I thought it looked cute. I've been working up the courage to wear it for about a month now." He let out a small laugh, then tugged at the fabric around his waist and, as he swayed anxiously, his light-denim skater skirt swayed with him. It was accompanied with a plain white t-shirt and his leather jacket, and some black patent Doc Martin's. "I prefer it over trousers. A lot... It feels more like me, you know?"

"Yes, I agree. I mean, I think it does look more ‘you’, as you put it. But that aside: we do have a body to work on." He gestured a hand towards to corpse lying on the slab. "Mr. Jackson does need our attention, although you seem to have stolen it somewhat." Henry let a smirk appear on his face.

A blush crept up on Lucas' cheeks. "Ah–right, sorry, Doc. I, uh–"

Henry put up a hand to silence him. "I was joking, Lucas. But in all seriousness, Mr. Jackson does need an autopsy."

"Oh, yeah. Ok! So, cause of death is kinda self explanatory." There was a gaping wound in the man’s abdomen, caused by what looked like some sort of machete attack. “Murder?"

"Murder." Henry confirmed, with a nod. He proceeded to analyze the body like his usual Sherlock-y self, which was when the infamous click-clack of heels along the tiled floor sounded around the morgue. Although, this time, it was none other than Detective Jo Martinez, a smile planted on her face. "Hey! You guys find out the murder weapon yet–oh, Lucas, that is so _cute_!"

Lucas beamed once again. "Wow, thanks, Jo! That means a lot,” he said, his wide smile reaching lengths that he never knew were possible when he entered the morgue earlier that day. He tugged lightly at the fabric of his skirt.

Henry smiled at Lucas; it was nice to see him so happy again. He noticed that Lucas hadn't been doing so well, mentally-wise, recently, and obviously now he knew the reason why. "I've already said it suits him–doesn't it?"

Lucas made a face that looked like he'd been slapped. Or maybe shot. He couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Henry’s smile faded when he realized the look of mixed hurt and understanding on Lucas’s face. He cocked his head, confusion in his gaze as he excused himself from the conversation.

“Lucas..?” Henry began, blinking rapidly. “Are you alright?” Lucas was snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, Doc, I–and, it’s okay, because you didn’t know–but, like, I don’t… use… those pronouns… anymore…” His voice faded and he shrugged.

Henry's eyes widened in what looked like horror. "Oh! Lucas, I truly apologise, I'm so sorry! What are your correct pronouns, so I don't get it wrong again? I'm sorry!"

"No–no, it's ok, you didn't know. It's not your fault. But I use they/them pronouns now–well, I've actually been using them for ages. Just not in public."

Henry nodded. "Right, of course. And if I ever get your pronouns wrong again, please feel free to slap me, or kick me. Or you could spray me with water, whichever you'd like." He smiled again, but was being utterly serious.

Lucas' grin returned almost instantly. "Copy that, Doc! And, uh, thanks. A lot. I was really scared to come into work today, but I... Well, I don't know. I'm glad I did, basically? Thank you."

Jo walked over to them. "Hey, uh. I hate to break up you guys' little heart to heart, but I really need a murder weapon so..."

Henry swivelled around to meet her gaze. "Oh, of course, I forgot. My apologies: Lucas was teaching me about hi–ugh– _their_ pronouns." He looked back at Lucas. "Sorry."

Lucas shrugged. "S'ok, you're learning. It's fun being the expert every now and then. I get to teach you something instead. It means I get to be Sherlock too. Not that I'm not anyway... Am I right, Dr. Watson?" They nudged Henry's shoulder playfully.

Henry huffed. "In this sense..." He paused, finding it difficult to admit the next sentence, "Yes. I suppose you would be Sherlock."

Lucas fist-bumped the air. "Hah! Victory! I knew I'd beat you at something one day, Morgan. That day is today. Everything just keeps getting better and better!"

Henry couldn't help but smile at his complete dorkiness. "Well, I'm glad. Now; if you would, could you please inform Detective Martinez about the possible murder weapons?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, sure thing... So, by the size of the wound and the shape, me and Henry are guessing a large knife, maybe a Machete? But we need a bit more time to investigate it. Since we haven't got much work done yet... which I should take full responsibility for, sorry." They gingerly pulled at their skirt again before realizing they were still wearing their latex gloves. "Oh– _shit_! Ok, um, there's blood all over this now. Great. I need to go to the bathroom before everyone thinks I've started a period or something. Jesus Christ..." They quickly pulled off their gloves and rushed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Henry sighed. “Oh, God. I'll bet you any money h– _they_ , dammit, I _really_ am bad at this–have no idea how to get blood out of clothes. I need to go help them. Excuse me, Jo." Henry also pulled off his gloves and quickly followed his assistant, shouting after them, "Lucas, don't use water, it's useless!"

Jo laughed, then left the morgue to go back to her office, where Hanson was waiting to greet her.

"Hey, Jo. Having fun in the Death Department? What happened?" Hanson always called the morgue that. It was quite funny–well, he thought it was, anyway.

Jo smiled. "Well, basically, I'm officially jealous of Lucas because they look even better in a skirt than I do. But it's okay, because they got blood all over it, and now I'm pretty sure Henry is lecturing them in the bathroom about how to get blood out of clothes."

Hanson stared at her, wide eyed. "I should come with you to the morgue more often."

"You should,” she replied, still smiling at the thought of Henry lecturing Lucas in the bathroom on getting blood out of their skirt. "It's more fun than you'd think."

**Author's Note:**

> follow us on tumblr! or don't... that's good too...
> 
> me: detective-hanson.tumblr.com  
> abesantiques: abesantiques.tumblr.com  
> melody (no ao3 account): milkshakesssss.tumblr.com


End file.
